Stay With Me
by SilverInk2011
Summary: Twist during Aftershock which will turn into a cannon of their lives through their engagement and as husband and wife.  No actual sex, but rated T for some mature themes.  Claire does not die.  This is if she didn't.  Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: This is a twist on Aftershock. What if Jack went to see Claire instead of going to the bar? What if Jack proposed to Claire? What would happen? Remember all the allusions to the engagement ring i made from the story Never? That's what this is somewhat building off of. Just no Claire Kincaid death. She lives! Muwah! Read on to find out. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.**  
**

* * *

Stay With Me

Claire and Jack parted ways after an execution. Jack wanted to go back to the office, but Claire wanted to go home. They agreed to meet up later. They needed to take some time for themselves. She didn't want to see anymore things that have to do with crime for at least a day. The execution was just too trying on her.

Claire wanted to go out for a jog to clear her head. She believed that the jog would rid her head of any images that were sustained during the day. She couldn't hold anything together. An adorable man that jogged up next to her didn't seem that important. She wasn't even interested. She had a man. She had too much on her mind.

Jack was in the office. He couldn't focus on his work. It was too much. There was too much to think about. Too much to ponder, too much to say, and too much to love. Claire was waiting for him later. He decided to just say screw it to working and take off early.

Claire met up with her stepfather to discuss quitting law and doing something else. He tries to talk her out of it and to give it another chance. She decides to go see Van Buren for awhile. Maybe talking to her will help her clear her head.

Jack drives around for awhile on his bike. He stops in front of a bar and looks at it. He debates entering it. He decides against it, remembering what he went through with his father. He leaves the bar alone and decides to stop at home.

Claire and Van Buren talk. Their chat was meaningful. Claire talked about what she saw and about maybe quitting all together. Van Buren advises against it also, so she leaves. She wonders what Jack would think about this. She decides to go home and call him.

Jack arrived at his apartment. He rushed in with his helmet and briefcase in tow. He needed to stop by just to drop up his briefcase and pick up a little box. It was something he planned on giving to Claire. He rushed in and plopped his briefcase next to his desk and pocketed the box he left on top of his dresser. Then he rushed back to his bike, hoping he could arrive at her apartment in time to catch her.

Claire was fumbling around in her purse for her keys. She couldn't believe that after all that, she couldn't find the keys that she needed to enter that apartment in front of her. She kept pushing around pretty useless artifacts in her purse to finally get to the treasure she was seeking. She pulled them out and fumbled with the lock, only to be stopped. "Claire!" called out a familiar male voice.

"Jack?" she asked tentatively, peering over her shoulder at the gentleman. "I wasn't expecting you until tonight. What's wrong?"

Jack smiled. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped next to her while she unlocked her building door. "Just couldn't wait," he whispered. She smiled sweetly. He returned her smile with a light peck on the lips. Once they were inside, she took her hand in his, knowing that the woman next door had her eye on him.

When they reached Claire's apartment, that woman was waiting outside the apartment door right next door. Claire shot her a look, and she scurried back inside, noticing the hand in hand claim she had over Jack. The two of them sidled into Claire's apartment, Jack unaware of the interaction between the two women. His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of the diamond ring in his pocket. He pulled Claire to her couch eagerly and sat her down right next to him, pulling her into a one-armed holding stance. "What's the rush, Jack? What's got you so eager?"

He looked into her eyes, brushed her forehead with his thumb, and kissed the tip of it. He searched her face lovingly. He felt her snuggle deeper into his touch, feeling every single curve of her body mold into him. He nuzzled her head and she purred like a kitten. "I just love you, Claire. That's all."

"Yeah, right," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know you, Jack. Give me one reason not to think something's up?" Her eyes were pleading for an answer to her question.

It was then he pulled out what he had from his pocket. The velvet jewelry box felt like heaven between his fingertips. He knew what he was about to do. She had no clue about the box in his hand. But then she looked down. "What's the occasion? Forget our anniversary again?" She chuckled playfully.

Jack smiled. "No, Claire. I did not."

Claire's expression changed to a little worry. Was he leaving long-term? Was this a good-bye present? Did something dire happen? Anything could have been in that jewelry box. Anything.

Jack smiled and held on to it as tightly as he held on to her. Claire was in an unsettled state and he was about to answer all these questions. "I've had two wives and two long-term relationships with women. I've fallen out of love with these women the minute things started to get more and more serious. I've never been ready. They were just excuses to spend more time with people I was affectionate towards. But you…you're different. Claire…understand that I mean it when I say I love you. I love you so much that I miss you when you're not in my arms. When we dispute on views, I feel like we've argued about something much different than that. We have different understandings, different values, and different views on the world. Yet you're perfect in every which way. I could tell you I love you every time I breathe and never get tired of saying those words. I love you so, so much, Claire Samantha Kincaid. I love you that much and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to become the next-and final-Mrs. McCoy." He got down on one knee, assuming the signature marriage proposal stance, and opened the box, revealing a simple, princess cut diamond ring on white-gold. "Will you marry me, Claire?"

Claire returned his gaze, stunned. She could not believe that the man she'd been in love with for nearly two years was finally asking the question. She was speechless. His eyes stared back at her, pleading. Her eyes smiled and welded with tears. "Yes," she managed to whisper. Tears spilled from her eyes and she kissed him fiercely. "Yes," she repeated, holding him tightly to her frame.

Jack pushed her back slightly. He slipped the diamond ring onto her slim finger. When he managed to pull himself back up onto the couch, she was kissing him again. Then Claire hoisted herself on Jack's lap. "Is this what you were talking about?" she asked, snuggling into his arms.

Jack sighed and pulled her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: New Chapter. Here's what they do and how much Adam may or may not approve. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.**  
**

* * *

Claire woke up in a tangle of Jack's arms. She could tell that something amazing happened the night before. She couldn't remember at first, but then looked behind his arm and realized that she was wearing that diamond ring. It seemed like a dream. But it was all too real. She was going to become the last Mrs. McCoy.

Then it hit her. Adam. How were they going to tell him? Did he even know about them? There were times when they weren't exactly discrete. But then again, they were engaged and they probably should request new people to work with or transfers to different bureaus. They needed to tell Adam.

Jack stirred in Claire's arms. When he opened his eyes he saw the look in her eyes. She seemed worried. "Are you regretting this?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him. "Jack, don't you dare."

"I just wanted to-."

"I know what you just wanted to, and stop it. Don't you dare think that I regret saying yes to you. I love you, John James McCoy. I want to marry you. I want to be the last woman to come into your life and never leave it. I love you, Jack. I love you, I love you, I love you. I want to stay with you, Jack." She turned around and kissed Jack sweetly on the lips. "I'm just worried about what Adam will think."

"I don't think he'd care."

Claire smiled and leaned in a little further. "You're right. Let's go. We have some explaining to do." Jack groaned. "Get up, lazy," Claire ordered.

* * *

Jack walked into Adam's office first thing the moment they got there. Claire waited outside the door. Adam groaned the minute Jack came in. He knew something was up the moment Jack wandered into the room. He always knew that the minute Jack walked into the office. "What is it now, Jack?" asked Adam.

Jack feigned an appalled look. "What makes you think something's wrong?" Jack asked Adam.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Every time you come into my office early in the morning, it means something's up. Now what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Jack asked him. Adam shot Jack a stern look. "I didn't do anything to get me into trouble. I came because Claire told me she wants a transfer."

"To where?"

"White Collar Crimes, if that's possible. She doesn't want to deal with murderers anymore."

"Yeah right," Adam snorted. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well I…uh, that is to say, we…" he continued to stammer. Adam tapped his foot impatiently. "Claire and I have been secretly seeing each other. For two years. We got engaged last night. We can't work together anymore."

"Okay…wait, what? No you haven't. You're just looking for an excuse to get a new partner. No way."

Claire took this as her cue. She strolled into the office causally and planted a fierce kiss on Jack's lips. When her arms encircled his waist afterward, she rested her head against his chest and Jack put an arm around her. "You were saying Adam?" Jack asked smugly.

Adam gaped openly. "What was it that you wanted, Claire?" he asked.

"Put me in White Collar Crimes, Adam," Claire ordered. "When we're married, I don't think I want to bring murder and dead bodies to the table." She turned to look at Jack, "Especially in front of the kids."

"You'll have to get used to Rebecca first, Claire."

"Well, Rebecca can meet me." She then proceeds to look at Adam, noting that the situation was becoming increasingly awkward. "Okay, so it's settled."

"Yes, I'll have the transfer request processed within a week. You should be getting a new assistant right afterwards Jack."

Claire grabbed Jack's hand and the two of them exited the office. "Should I be worried about a new assistant?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Claire. I come home to you, don't I?"

"That's true." Claire smiled and kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: New Chapter. Claire meets Jamie Ross and Rebecca McCoy. One of them raises hell. Guess which one. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.**  
**

* * *

A woman with a short hairstyle walked through the office, talking animatedly with Jack about what seemed like a case. Intrigued, Claire walked over and just as she was about to approach the talking pair, Jack terminated the conversation. He seemed pleasantly surprised at the fact that Claire was taking an interest in his new assistant. "Claire!" he exclaimed, beckoning her over. "This is Jamie Ross, my new assistant."

"Oh, you're Jamie Ross. It's nice to meet you." Claire outstretched her hand and Jamie took it. The shake lasted about thirty seconds.

"This is my fiancée, Claire Kincaid."

"Oh, it's really nice to meet you, Miss Kincaid."

"Call me Claire. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you and I don't think that we should subject ourselves to formalities."

"Spoken like a lawyer," Jamie laughed. "Jack, I'm due in arraignment in twenty minutes so I'd better be going. It was nice meeting you, Claire."

"Alright. I'll see you back in my office." Jamie waved, and the two of them repeated the action.

"She's pretty," Claire observed.

Jack spun his head around to face her. "Really? I didn't notice."

"A new female assistant with good looks and you don't notice."

"I never notice these things, Claire." He thought for a moment. "Are you jealous?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm just saying-."

"That I've had a relationship with every female assistant I've ever had, and you're worried that I'll begin a secret affair with Jamie while I'm engaged to you."

"It's possible…"

"Claire," he sighed, taking both her sh "Okay." Claire hung up the phone and did what Jack suggested, adding the mess of an attempt at cooking to the garbage pile. oulders and forcing her to face him. "I love you. I've never cheated on any woman in my life. Why would you be the first, particularly when I've just asked you to marry me?"

"I don't know…I just thought-."

"Claire," he sighed, pulling her in his arms. "Just stop thinking for one day, will ya?"

Claire sighed and breathed in his scent. He was warm and his chest was comfortable. She just enjoyed the moment. "Love you too," she whispered back.

* * *

Claire was trying hard to prepare for another meeting. She'd never been a good cook- particularly because she burns everything she puts in the oven. She'd wanted to make a good impression on their next female guest…because she was Rebecca McCoy, Jack's daughter. Since Claire was going to be her step-mother, she might as well get to know her a little bit and attempt to bond with her.

Claire didn't know what to say to the girl. She had no idea how a nineteen-year-old would react to a step-mother that was approaching thirty-five. She understood the age difference between her and Jack was a little off, but she aimed to show Rebecca that she loved Rebecca's father and that Rebecca's father meant more to her than anything in the world. A fifteen year age difference couldn't have counted for less.

Claire just put something in the oven. She hoped the oven was cool enough for no burning to begin. She then started on another dish. Just as she was about to finish the second dish (which wasn't looking at all like the recipe said it should), she smelled something burning in the oven. "Shit!" she screamed in anger. She rushed over to the oven and pulled out burned pork chops. "Goddamn it!" she yelled. She slapped the burnt pork on the stove top and kicked the oven door. She decided against putting the second dish on the burners to cook. She might fill the entire apartment with the smell of burnt food.

She walked over to the landline and placed a call in on Jack's new cell phone. Those things were never reliable and they always broke connection at the worst times. Claire thought her luck was going in the opposite direction, though.

Once she dialed his number, it rang three times. "McCoy," he finally answered.

"Hi Jack," she whispered a little guiltily.

"Claire?" he questioned. "What's wrong? You sound a little upset."

"Could you pick up a couple pizzas? Whatever your daughter likes."

"Oh, God. Did you try to cook?"

"Futilely," she said with a grimace Jack couldn't see.

"Great. The apartment now smells like burnt food."

"I wanted to make a good impression on your daughter."

"You could have let me cook."

Claire thought for a moment. She was a woman, and her fiancé was better in the kitchen than she was. She was disappointed in herself. "I know. I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe something bad wouldn't have happened."

"Remember the last time you tried to cook for me?"

"Yeah. Not only was the kitchen a mess and full of smoke, but I was hysterical." Claire paused. "Maybe I should have learned my lesson."

"It's okay. I'm just about to pick her up from Hudson. I'll be home in forty-five minutes. Spray some air freshener, open the windows, take a shower, and change your clothes. It'll be fine."

"Thanks Jack. I love you."

"Love you too, Claire. I'll be home soon."

Jack was eavesdropping from the kitchen as he began to bring out plates and pizza to the table. He knew Claire was going to command respect. Once he called Rebecca and Claire to dinner, he pulled Rebecca aside. "I forgot to mention that she was as stubborn as a horse's ass."

* * *

"I don't understand Dad," Rebecca inquired as she and Jack entered the apartment with two veggie pizzas. "Why are you marrying this woman if she can't do the simplest thing you ask her?"

"Because I love her," Jack told her. "Look, this woman is young…in her late twenties. I don't want any shock or misbehavior from you. She's trying really hard to leave a good impression on you."

"Dad," Rebecca groaned.

"I'm serious, Becca. I don't want you doing anything or saying anything that might upset her."

"Fine," she said, and then she sniffed the air. "This place smells like a smoker's den. What the hell happened?"

"I told her to spray it with air freshener."

"She did," came the voice of Claire Kincaid. She had changed her dress and re-did her hair and make-up. "Unfortunately, we don't have anything strong enough to mask the smell of burnt pork chops. Sorry about the smell."

"It's okay," said Jack, walking up to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm going to set dinner up while the two of you talk."

Jack left the two women alone in the same room. An awkward silence fell upon the room. "How are you in your late twenties?" Rebecca finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Claire tried to clarify.

"You look like you're in your twenties, you can't do housework worth a damn, and you're marrying my father, a man who has fifty years of life experience under his belt. How is he supposed to have a happy life with a woman who doesn't know what she's doing?"

Claire stood there, shocked. She had no idea why Rebecca hated her so much. She didn't even know Claire. "Sit down, Rebecca," Claire ordered.

"Oh, now I have to take orders from you?"

"Sit down, now! So help me if I have to treat you like a defendant."

Rebecca was totally caught off guard. She sat down and shut her mouth before Claire could do anything more. Claire took the seat beside Rebecca. "Now you listen to me, Rebecca McCoy. I have tried very hard to leave a good impression on you. I tried to make the house spotless for you. I tried to cook a meal for you. I'm trying really hard to earn your respect short of trying to get you to like me, which you don't have to do. I'm just asking for a little courtesy as opposed to complete hatred. I'm just asking for a little respect." Rebecca had a stunned look on her face. "I'm trying really hard, Rebecca. I'm sorry if I'm not the greatest housewife in the world, but I'm good at my job. I just want to show you that I'm worthy to be your father's wife and your step-mother. Hell, your father deserves better than me. I was just lucky he chose me. I love him. I really love him. And I'll do anything to earn that love from him and that respect from you. That's how hard I'm trying to earn this place. And I'll do anything to keep myself there."

"That might have been worth mentioning, Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: New Chapter. Wow...another pregnancy...but that doesn't excuse the actions of someone in this chapter. Poor Claire is all I have to say. Please review. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011.**  
**

* * *

The next morning, Claire found herself up early, throwing up. Jack heard the distant sounds of this vomiting and ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. He bent down and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I felt fine last night, but this morning I woke up and-." She had another wet heave into the toilet. Bile stung her throat as she moved back. "I don't know. Unless I'm... oh my God." She vomited again.

"Here's what I want you to do," Jack began saying. Claire listened attentively. "Call in and take the morning off. Call the doctor and schedule an appointment."

"Are you thinking the same thing I am Jack?" she asked before standing up.

"I'm thinking that you're pregnant."

"Wonderful," Claire breathed. "Just what I needed before my first trial as a White Collar prosecutor." She ran the water, washed her hands, and began brushing her teeth to clean her mouth of the tant of bile. She brushed vigorously. Jack sighed and pulled himself onto the bathroom counter.

"It's mine, right?" he asked. The question caused Claire to terminate the process of brushing her teeth and spit the foam out onto to the mirror. She ran to get a paper towel to wipe up the second mess she created. Then she finished the job before answering his question.

"Whose would it be, Jack?" Claire asked.

"Jesus, Claire. I don't know."

"Well, we haven't exactly had a kosher relationship, Jack."

"But Claire-."

"Maybe a condom broke, Jack. Things like this happen. We're adults. We can handle something like this." She rinsed her mouth and then walked toward Jack, placing her arms around his neck. "I haven't been with anyone else since I started sleeping with you. Okay?" She kissed him, slowly. It was a kiss of reassurance. A kiss to let Jack know that she was still in love with him.

"Okay," he whispered, sliding himself off the counter and pulling Claire into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, burying her head in his neck to absorb his scent.

"Go get some rest, okay? I've decided to go into work early."

Claire obeyed her fiancé. She kissed him one last time, exited the bathroom, but turned back to give him a glowing smile. Jack appreciated every curve of that smile.

* * *

"Should I draw up a subpoena?" Jamie asked from her position at the conference table right next to Jack's desk.

Jack nodded absentmindedly. His mind was still on what could be forming in Claire's uterus. "You okay, Jack?" Jamie asked him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at Jamie's hand.

"Is Claire okay?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Um...because that's the only thing that could possible cause you not to pay attention to what's on your plate in front of you."

"She's fine," he said, trying to protect something that may possibly be untrue. She could just have a stomach bug or a delayed reaction to last night's supper. He wouldn't know until she came to work... or called him.

"No she's not."

Jack stared at Jamie. He couldn't believe how quick she was when it came to reading people. "Is she pregnant?"

Jack did a half-nod, confirming that they were both unsure.

It wasn't until Claire stormed the office and dropped a copy of pregnancy test results on Jack's desk. He stared at them. The word "pregnant" jumped out at him. He looked at his fiancée. Her young face suddenly looked much older. She stared at him with the same disbelief. But she smiled. Forgetting that Jamie was in the room, he kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jamie said suddenly. She packed up her papers to go and start the subpoena for a company's records that were pertinent to a case. "Oh, and congratulations. Children are essential in marriage... and divorce."

Claire pulled back slightly. "What did you tell her?"

"She guessed."

"Uh-huh," Claire hummed. "And exactly what did she guess?"

"Um..."

"I knew it. You are easy to read."

"I love you." She looked at his eyes. They were full of innocence.

"I love you too." Claire pulled Jack in for a kiss. She kissed him slowly. The office was empty. No one else was in the room... until someone cleared their throat.

"You must like them younger, Jack," said a familiar voice. Sally Bell was standing in the office.

Claire looked from Sally to Jack and back to Sally. Her eyes were territorial. She leaned her head on Jack's chest to tell Sally "He's mine." Jack wrapped an arm around Claire.

"What exactly is so important that you have to go around attacking my fiancée?" Jack asked.

"That's legal?" Sally asked, pointing to Claire.

"She's over 18, so yeah. It's legal."

Sally rolled her eyes menacingly. "Was she another one of your assistants?"

"So what if she was? She is no longer."

"Fine," she hissed, "you go through them until you can find one that's young and fertile enough to withstand you. We can talk deals later." She left the office, slamming the door behind her. Claire slipped out from Jack's grasp and followed suit.

"Where the hell do you get off?" she asked, causing Sally to turn around.

"What do you mean?"

"You have no right to call me a whore!" Claire spat.

"Well-"

"Just because I'm young, doesn't make me a whore."

"Claire, stop it-"  
"Just because he stopped sleeping with you doesn't mean he shacked up with a whore."

"Okay, Claire-"

"No," Sally said. "I think you got pregnant to make Jack stay with you."

"Is that what you think? That I'm young and desperate? Getting married was the last thing on my mind until Jack proposed three weeks ago."

"Okay, then let me ask you this. Why is it that people think you're a skank?"  
"I'm not a skank."

"Yes you are. People know about you two."

"Then they'd notice the ring on my finger."

"They don't. They just think that Jack wasn't getting action from anyone his own age, so he resorted to a young piece of ass."

"I am not a piece of ass."

"Yes you are. Didn't you sleep with that judge?"

"That's ancient history, and a mistake. He treated me like a whore."

"Because you are one."

What happened next surprised all three of them. Claire, who's normally good natured, quiet, and non violent, waltzed up to Sally and smacked her across the face. The crack was loud and audible, and left the deep red impression of a handprint. Claire stormed away in tears. Jack tried calling after her, but she blocked out all noise. It wasn't until she plunked down at her desk, she whispered, "I'm sorry you had to hear that." She put her hands over her abdomen and cried.


End file.
